The present disclosure relates to a starter.
There exists a starter that starts a engine of a two-wheeled motor vehicle. The starter is constructed by integrating a motor portion that is provided with a motor shaft into a deceleration mechanism portion that is provided with a planetary gear that revolves around the motor shaft and an output shaft that receives a revolution of the planetary gear.
In order to secure a necessary deceleration ratio, the deceleration mechanism of the starter is constructed so as to be provided with a first deceleration mechanism that is composed of a first planetary gear that revolves around the motor shaft and a first output shaft that rotates integrally with a revolution of the first planetary gear, and with a second deceleration mechanism that is composed of a second planetary gear that revolves around the first output shaft and a second output shaft that rotates integrally with a revolution of the second planetary gear. As a result, the second output shaft can rotate while receiving the two-staged deceleration (see Japanese Published Unexamined Utility Model Application No. S63-164567 for example).